Goodbye, meine liebe
by Star-BeningluvIndonesia
Summary: Saat kau harus kehilangan orang yang sangat kau sayangi..., disaat ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaimu...Not good at summary, just read the story...


Good-bye.., meine liebe...

Summary: Saat kau harus kehilangan orang yang sangat kau sayangi..., disaat ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaimu...Not good at summary, just read the story...

Rated: T untuk jaga-jaga

Warning: OC, abal, writen when Author is galau, charas death, rated T untuk jaga-jaga don't like don't read. Diharapkan membaca fic ini dengan mendengarkan lagu Past Story/Roaring Tides.

Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia – Himaruya Hidekazu. OC!Lintang Bening & story – Star-BeningluvArthur

Sebuah pagi yang cerah untukku dan temanku. "Pagi yang sangat cerah ya Ludwig..." katanya. Gadis berumur 17 tahun itu berjalan santai sambil menatap angkasa. "Hmm..., ya..." hanya itu responku. Kami kembali berjalan dalam diam.

"Eh, Ludwig... Aku mau bertanya..., akankah kau memaafkan seseorang yang telah menempatkanmu dalam bahaya? Atau, kau tidak akan memaafkannya dan terus membencinya?" dia bertanya padaku, namun matanya tetap menatap ke langit.

Aku terdiam..., "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" aku balik bertanya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menatapku. "Ehehehe, aku hanya penasaran... Kemarin ibuku bercerita tentang dua sahabat. Ceritanya bagus lho..., tapi ibuku belum menyelesaikan ceritanya. Lalu dia berkata padaku 'Akankah kau memaafkan seorang yang telah membahayakanmu?'begitu..." jelasnya.

"Hmm..., aku akan pikirkan..." jawabku kecil lalu menggandeng tangannya. "Ayo..., nanti kita telat..."

-Hari kelulusan-

"Maka dengan ini, Lintang Bening dari Indonesia dinyatakan lulus di kelas Bahasa dengan peringkat terbaik." Suara Kepala Sekolah membahana di seluruh auditorium sekolah. Hari ini adalah kelulusan murid-murid SMA. Kami menjadi siswa dengan peringkat terbaik. Aku di kelas IPA dan Lintang di kelas Bahasa.

"Luddie! Wah! Selamat ya Luddie..." kata Lintang sambil merangkulku. Aku hanya bisa blushing. "Ehm..., un.., ja..., danke Lintang..." jawaku kikuk. Lintang melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu melihatku. "Hehehehe, gleichermaßen1.."

"Lintang..., kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu dimana?" tanyaku. Lintang berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Ada tawaran dari ILA2, Amerika. Tapi ada juga tawaran dari International Ausbildung Universität Sparche, Jerman. Aku masih bingung..., soalnya kemarin datang tawaran dari University of Language, Inggris."

Aku hanya merespon dengan "oh.." karena aku tahu dia pasti jadi rebutan universitas terkenal di dunia seperti ILA dan University of Language. Kami kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar di jalan yang sepi itu. Tapi tak disangaka... "Brruuummm!" sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi datang dari belakang. Mobil itu berjalan terlalu kepinggir sampai naik ke trotoar tempat kami berjalan. Aku yang punya refleks cepat langsung berusaha mendorong Lintang agar tidak tertabrak. Tapi ternyata Lintang sudah mendorongku lebih dahulu dan...

"BRAK!" tubuhnya terpental sangat jauh. Setelah menabrak, terlihat mobil itu mulai bergeser ke samping lalu turun ke jalan raya kembali. Namun masih dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Aku berlari, berusaha menghentikan mobil itu, namun tidak bisa. Mobil itu tak terkejar.

"LINTANG!" Segera kuhampiri sahabatku yang bersimbah darah ditengah jalan. Aku mengeluarkan telepon genggamku dan menelopon ambulans. "Ya, kami akan sampai dalam 10 menit." jawab seseorang di telepon itu.

"APA? 10 MENIT? SAYA MEMBUTUHKANNYA SEKARANG!" teriakku. Namun sambungan telah diputus. "Ukh! Lintang auf zu hälten..., hälten an, ich bitte3..." kataku sambil terus menggenggam tangannya.

Lintang's POV

_Gelap..., ini dimana?_

_Ludwig! Kau ada dimana?_

_Ludwig..., tolong aku..._

_Ya ampun..., disini gelap sekali..._

"_Ludwig..."_

End of Lintang's POV

"_Ludwig..."_

"**!**"

"Lintang! Lin..., sie wach? Hängen sie in dort..., der Krankenwagen kommt bald...4" Aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu. Aku benar-benar panik... Jika saja aku bisa mendorongnya lebih cepat..., mungkin dia tidak akan seperti ini...

"Lud..." aku kembali mendengar suaranya. Kali ini aku melihat kedua matanya terbuka sedikit. Dua mata berwarna coklat gelap, benar-benar indah. "Lud.." kembali namaku disebutnya. "Ya..., aku disini..." jawabku sambil menggenggam tangannya lebih erat. "Bertahanlah..." kataku sambil meletakkan tangannya dipipiku.

"Maafkan aku Lud..." katanya lemah. Aku tidak mengubah posisiku. "Harusnya..., aku tidak.., berteman denganmu..." aku melihat dua matanya. "Aku..., aku benar-benar minta maaf... Kalau saja keluargaku tidak berurusan dengan keluarga Vargas, mungkin..."

"Apa yang kau katakan Lintang? Jangan berkata seperti itu..." jawabku. Air mataku mulai menggenang. Aku jarang menanis, bahkan rasanya aku tidak pernah menangis. Tapi entah kenapa..., saat ini aku menangis. "Ich liebe dich, Ludwig...5" katannya. Aku menutup mataku sebentar. "Ich liebe dich auch, meine liebe...6" jawabku.

Aku memang sudah mencintainya... jauh sebelum ini. Sejak kami masuk SMP, perasaan itu semakin kuat. Dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan jawabannya hari ini. "Ich liebe dich so sehr..., good-bye, meine liebe.., Ludwig...7" dan ia menutup matanya...

"**!**"

"LINTANG! WAKE UP! Nein ... lass mich nicht, stupid! Wake up! Lin ..., meine Liebe ... Es tut mir leid ... Ich ...8" air mataku tak lagi bisa kubendung. "NEEEIIINNN! Uhhh..., good-bye... 9" wajahnya saat tersenyum terbayang dalam benakku. "Goodbye..., meine liebe...10"

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

A/N: Hmm..., saya juga nggak tahu kenapa saya bikin fic ini..., mungkin karena saya keinget temen saya yang sudah wafat... Dan temen saya yang lagi sekolah di Swiss... Maaf jika bahasa Jerman ancur. Saya pake G***l* Tr**sl**e Di harapkan untuk membaca fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Past Story/Roaring Tides. Review please...

1 sama-sama

2 International Language Academy. Tempat karangan saya...

3 Ukh! Lintang kau harus bertahan..., bertahanlah, aku mohon

4 Lintang! Lin..., kau sudah sadar? Bertahanlah sebentar lagi..., ambulans akan segera datang...

5 Aku mencintaimu, Ludwig...

6 Aku juga mencintaimu, cintaku...

7 Aku sangat mencintaimu..., selamat tinggal, cintaku..., Ludwig...

8 Lintang! Bangun! Tidak..., jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri bodoh! Bangun! Lin..., cintaku..., terlambat..., aku...

9 TIIDAAAKK! Uh..., selamat tinggal...

10 Selamat tinggal..., cintaku..."


End file.
